There have been developed multi-disk optical disk devices that accommodate a plurality of optical disks in the main unit and record or reproduce information onto/from a selected optical disk as a type of optical disk device that performs at least one of the information recording/reproduction onto/from an optical disk and reproduction of information recorded on an optical disk (for example, refer to Patent Reference 1).
In general, in a multi-disk optical disk device that records or reproduces information onto/from a desired optical disk selected from the plurality of disks accommodated in a plurality of trays, when a desired optical disk is selected, work space for recording/reproducing information onto/from the optical disk is formed. A rotating arm equipped with a turntable and an optical pickup is inserted into the work space while being rotated in order to insert a turntable for rotating an optical disk and an optical pickup for performing recording/reproduction.    Patent Reference 1: JP-A-11-45490 (FIG. 7)